


Phone Calls

by xyi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyi/pseuds/xyi
Summary: Hinata was visiting relatives abroad and all he wanted was to hear Kageyama's voice.





	Phone Calls

Hinata hesitated to press the call button for the thousandth time tonight.

He wanted to call Kageyama, he really did.  
He's just not doing it.

It's not because he thinks Kageyama is asleep.  
It's not because he thinks he'll be a bother.  
It's not because he thinks Kageyama is busy.

It's because he thinks once he does hear Kageyama's voice, he'll burst into tears.

Hinata has been away from Kageyama for approximately 12 days, 288 hours, 17, 280 minutes, and 1, 036, 800 seconds.

'fuck it,' he thinks, 'It's been too long.'

His thumb ghosted over the call button for a few more seconds before pressing it.

"Hey dumbass, it's currently ass o' clock in the morning here, did you know?" Kageyama's voice was coated in sleepyness.

"S-sorry, I just, I just wanted to hear your voice, I miss you." Hinata's voice cracked at the end, an indication that he was trying to fight away his sobs.

Kageyama sighed, "Hey, don't cry, I miss you too. Only a couple more days okay? You can call me at anytime of the day if it makes you feel any better."

"Thanks Bakayama, I love you." Hinata's sniffles can be heard through the call.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too."

Neither made the decision to hang up the call, and they fell asleep listening to each other's breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Based this off of my feelings because I miss my friends back in Canada, and I just switched the feelings to a romantic one.


End file.
